Locked In
by Libra-Library
Summary: A quick for-fun prompt piece. While repairing the Robot, Nekeeta gets locked in a malfunctioning pantry, and Otto is the only one around to help. Hilarity ensues. Post-series


**A/N: I asked for short prompts on tumblr, someone delivered.**

 _ **writing prompt: got locked in room because im an idiot, you were supposed to free me but now we're both locked in here because youre an idiot**_

 **Nekeeta is my above and beyond fave one-off character but I haven't written her in years I had to fix that and also throw in some cute shenanigans between what somehow became an adorable ship that passes in the night. Post-series, kinda AU since it'd take place in the 'verse with my OCs, but otherwise fits in canon.**

Really, after the battle the night before it was an absolute wonder that the Super Robot was even still structurally sound, so the expanded Hyperforce tried their best to not gripe. Tried being the operative word, as a wrecked climate control in the middle of summer wasn't exactly doing anyone any favors. Still, it was nice enough outside to pitch a village of tents for the time being; all the better to throw a massive "how did we not die" celebration.

Of course, if they wanted to get the Robot fixed before the weather had a chance to turn, they had to get started on repairs. While the vast majority of warriors set out to gather supplies and tools, a handful stayed behind to work with what they had and make sure the living areas hadn't been completely trashed. In theory, a good idea. In execution? Also surprisingly successful.

At least until Otto, looking to fight off heatstroke in the kitchen, heard furious growling from the pantry.

"Uh….Nekeeta?"

"Otto?" she responded, muffled by the inch of steel between them, "finally! Get me out of here!"

The green monkey, baffled, started fiddling with the manual lock. "How'd ya even get in there? I thought it woulda locked up when the systems went down."

"I thought so too, but when I tried it the door was open a little. I was going to get some water bottles to take back to the camp, but…"

She trailed off, a note of audible mortification apparent. Otto paused his work. "But?"

A very quiet, but deep sigh. "I think my tail caught the door on the way in and pulled it shut," she explained in a tiny, ashamed voice, like a child caught with a broken vase.

Silence. Then, a quiet, barely withheld huffing noise. The Cathurian blinked, then rammed a fist against the door. "Don't laugh! You of all people, Otto, I've seen you trip on your tail more than I can count!"

On the other side of the door, Otto had to lean against the wall to keep stable on his feet. Trying to catch his breath, he shook his head. "Yeah, but I laugh at myself every time! You gotta admit, it's kinda ridiculous!"

Nekeeta sighed, glad to hear him resume his toying with the lock after he regained composure. "Yeah, tails can be a hassle sometimes. You think the humans ever laugh at us about it?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," he responded, pulling the door handle and grinning as it complied.

Nekeeta breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "Thank goodness. For a moment I was worried-"

The green monkey stepped into the room to grab a bottled water for himself, not noticing as his tail caught on the inside of the door until it tugged. Before his friend could stop him, he whirled around to see, and-

 **SLAM.**

The two were absolutely silent for a few moments, their neurons firing furiously to catch up with what had just happened. The slam echoed across the Robot, empty save for a handful of allies too busy tinkering with repairs to pay any notice.

"Uh…"

Nekeeta dropped to the floor, laughing so hard at the absurdity that she had trouble breathing. Otto buried his face in his hands, snickering. The pair was in hysterics for a good five minutes, and just as it was tapering off, Nekeeta choked out an incredulous "God, TAILS ARE SO STUPID!"

That set off another ten minutes of amusement, none of which the others noticed. It would be about an hour before anyone thought to look for them.

Oh well. At least they had water.


End file.
